The use of pre-formed panels for erecting building structures has been known for many years. Examples of various types of building structural components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,295; 3,969,866; and, 4,168,596, all incorported herein by reference.
In the construction industry, particularly residential construction, certain standards have been deaveloped which are used almost universally. For example, most residential constructions utilize the standard "two-by-four" studding for the outer walls, as well as the partitions defining the inner walls in a residence. Conventionally, the roof structure is formed utilizing larger support members or studding, such as "two-by-six" or "two-by-eight" studs or rafters. In all instances, the center-to-center spacing between two adjacent studs or rafters or joists has been standardized to be 16-inches.
While certain construction components have been somewhat standardized to fit the needs of the industry, such as the conventional "4.times.8" sheet or panel that is utilized and can cover a span of three adjacent studs, there still remains a need for panel construction that can be utilized and have more universal applicability in the building industry.